Once Human, Maiden of the Mist
by VforVendetta34
Summary: Summon Spirits protect the lands and links that seperate the two worlds. Spending centuries in a temple, all alone. How was is when the two worlds were just one? And how did the Summon Spirits come into the picture? Abyssion's world of darkness.
1. Naida

**Once Human, Maiden of the Mist**

_Chapter I_ : Festival of Goddesses, Chosen One

_Disclaimer_: Can't say I own Undine and the other summon spirits.

_IMPORTANT NOTES_: Weeeeelll… I've seen blue, turquoise, brown, black, blonde, red and many colors of hair on humans and elves and half-elves, but never lilac :). So keep that in mind, I don't THINK… I've seen any. Yah, and also, remember Sheena saying they don't have genes? Well scratch that out. Another thing to add in. If this fic is going by veeeery quickly, as in days and all……. :cries: don't kill me…. I will try to make it as normal as possible, but for chapter one, I'm sorry.

How they can live without summon spirits and all? Right now, Thethe'alla and Sylvarant are both united. So let's just say they have a biiiiger planet, and a lot of land. Right now, Thoda is supposebly a huuuge island, fused with Luin and not a miserable hot spring. Stuff will develop. Cope with me.

Yeah and one last thing. I don't think they'd call someone Undine :( just like that. The name I'm giving her has to do with water. It means water nymph I think.

Now on with it!

* * *

She couldn't determine whether she was a half-elf, elf, human or monster... The incredibly pale skin showed more and more within each day. The poor girl, barely in her 10's had been abandoned by her own father, in a small village called Thoda. Joy infested town didn't suit her emotions well. And she, didn't suit other peoples' taste either.

The decorations bared on the walls reminded her too much of her home, once in Palmacosta. Her mother had died there, so these memories were much more to bare than a simple burden.

A young girl, outstreched her arms feeling the cool dew of morning grass. Forests weren't usually a place she'd stay in, but today just felt different. Feeling a need to avoid those girls that always critisize her physical being, and guys that would plainly make fun of her. Many rumours had spread behind her back as some assumed she was an elf, or even a monster, to none of their concern. But all this was not even close to bother her today.

The short grass blades shone from the early morning sun. The trees casted shadows amongst themselves, keeping the pleasant cool of summer mornings true to their words. Music erupted from the morning birds as they flocked in groups to gather food. One had rested on a pale finger and observed the being softly caress its feathers.

"I wish I was just a bird…… I could fly away when harassed, I would be free to travel anywhere I want and be gorgeous at the same time……"

The bird simply whistled and chirped as a response.

"There are too many things I desire, yet, no power whatsoever to gain that. I wish I was never born. Or that I'm not the person I am…… I wish my name wasn't Naida Ellete……" Naida sighed and watched the bird as it took off into the sky, "Why am I getting paler by the day?" she whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

People ran around, preparing themselves for the annual festivals that take place in different areas each year. It was a ceremony held in honor of the goddesses and gods that dwelled in the heavens. And this year, it was dedicated to the spirits of the water, and the ceremony was going to be held in Thoda. Last year, everything took place in Asgard for the Wind Goddess, Sylph. In the ceremony, it was also necessary to choose either a maiden or young virgin boy to speak with the goddess. The chosen gives all the blessings to the god, and in return, receives protection from that Spirit from Heaven to their village. They were usually the ones who called upon the superior by preforming a dance with a holy staff.

Naida passed by the Geyser, where it would be held. She tried to be as discrete as possible, but no matter what, those girls always caught sight of her.

"Oh lookie here! It's purple zombie!" Shanice, leader of the girl gang mocked in her thought-to-be low sexy voice, "I wonder why you're not melting away under the beautiful sun. Maybe Luna and Aska, both ruler of sun and moon, have pity on such a being like you!" her friends laughed as Shanice shoved the poor girl out of the way, "ugh, don't get your disgusting hair all over me," and left giggling with her arrogant friends, whom all wore same silk clothings. All bore the markings and symbols beauty, and friendship.

Naida glared at her departure and stood up. She brushed off the dirt from her blue silk skirt, decorated with markings and symbols of the gods. They only meant courage and strength. A single tear rolled down, "pull yourself together Naida…… Can't let them see your moments of weakness…… They just…… want everyone to be all the same…… To make themselves higher than others…… so they could be perfect," she got up and walked towards the old temple near the docks, "which means I'm much lower than just a simple loser……"

* * *

Many months passed as the town got prettier within each day. Though, for the worst, everything was against the water nymph. Her appearance degraded by the week. Palest skin ever, as well as falling really ill. Naida didn't even dare to peek outside.

"Ah, my child, why so like this?" asked Naida's favorite priest, Gremis. He gently soaked a soft cloth into cold water and inlayed it on her forehead, "You ought to take some fresh air, it will do you some good. Staying in a damp place won't help you."

"I know master…… But I really don't feel like getting up and-"

"It's those defiled children isn't it?" he asked with concern.

"……"

"Oh so why didn't you say so? Is this what bothered you so much lately?" another silence made its way between the two. Gremis chuckled, "They still pick on you when they're already fifteen? You are fifteen as well my child, and you should know better than that. Naida, you are a blessed child. This unique hair color you often hide is a sign of unique qualities. Everyone is unique inside as well. They just think that everyone should act like them, because they think the maneuvres they preform are perfect."

"Then my pale skin is unique? They know very well I'm not human," spat Naida. She didn't mean to say it so harshly and quickly apologized for her rude tone.

"You may be human, elf, half-elf, we do not know. Our alchemists and scientists back in Meltokio are studying ways to know from which blood you flow in. Only ones who are told by their parents would have the knowledge. And as for you skin…… That may also be a gift. -No, not mentioning your sickness. You shall see why in just ten more days my child…… be patient now…… at dusk, the maiden of the mist shall rise," with those last words, the priest left, leaving Naida behind in utter confusion.

* * *

Within those ten days, Shanice managed to be the water chosen. And each morning, Naida could hear the blasting music from the other side of Thoda all the way to the Temple. This gave her headaches as she could even hear cheers from adults and friends whom she sucked-up to. From the cheers, claps and music, she could tell Shanice was practicing her dance for the occasion.

"Suck-up……" Naida muttered as she tried to go back to sleep. Mentally counting down the days, tomorrow was the day until the truth would be revealed to her. The truth to why her skin was becoming so pale…… The days lasted forever. Naida was obviously not surprised. After all, staying in bed, doing nothing and having a bit of imsonia ought to make those days living hell.

Her illness slowly died away as the festival came closer. Soon enough, she was completely cured. But the will to go outside, and meet those too-highed self-esteemed children has very well diminished.

'Maybe, tomorrow, if I wear a mask…… no…… no one's doing that, I'd look stupider. Maybe I just shouldn't show up to this festival. It's my first time. And mayne master Gremis just wants to make me go, by telling me that I'd find truth. No…… he wouldn't lie to me.'

Naida twisted and turned in her bed as her thoughts were becoming more and more of a burden.

* * *

Sun-up. It was the crack of dawn, on the day of the festival and ceremony. Naida couldn't sleep as she gazed at the sun, slowly rising from its bed. As it crawled higher in the sky, the darkness from the other side of the horizon slowly obliviorated. Bloody red and orange stretched endlessly through the horizon, as the darkness seemed to have evaporated.

The sky cleared from last night's storm, as some even thought it was a sign of Undine's arrival. The water nymph had a hard time to believe any goddesses or spirits that would actually visit their little miserable village.

People from the villagers, and the priests, and even tourists believed in all of it. They had decorated the church of beautiful carvings, dedicated to Undine. Thoda was always known as a place of harmony, intelligence and sailing, so they thought it was Undine's birthplace. The Thoda temple was consisted of many floors, and oddly enough, physical puzzles to solve. Priests and monks said that, one day, once the Water Spirit and Goddess awakens, this is where she shall wait for thou hero to come.

Naida laughed at the thought, "A hero huh? Well, I must be Undine then," she muttered.

"What was that?" Gremis entered the dark room with a bowl of apple gelatine medicine.

"Oh, nothing master."

The priest poured some water in the bowl and stirred, "You know you ought to pay a bit more attention to the gods. They exist my child, but I alone cannot alter your beliefs…… -Ah, they should make this medicine more efficient. Grasp-able perhaps……"

Naida ignored the last comment and inquiried him, "Master Gremis, why exactly do we need water, fire, light, and all these elemental gods and goddesses?"

"My child, none have been selected yet."

She gaped, "Wh-what! But…… why do we……"

"These temples are indeed built to honor them. But our arts of magic are so well developped that we may see into the future. And the results are not great. My child, I see that you have a long way to accomplish many tasks. Betrayal, friendship, agony, fear and even love are mentioned in your future. Now, I won't ruin it for you! You must follow the path you choose," Gremis offered the liquid medicine to Naida and waved a small scented parchment into the air to ward off dark spirits.

"The future? Really? Then…… and……"

"Hush now. It is best for you to figure everything out sooner or later. Not now though. Go on, you are cured now. Outside is the best place to make use of your life! Off you go now!"

Naida walked out the wooden door, and out into the temple's main room. Confusion filled her mind with questions, yet to be answered, once again.

The main chamber was peacefully quiet and very illuminating with it's cool shade of blue. Light magic was used to illuminate the water as it gave off calm and relaxing gleam to the whole temple. All the walls were carved of blue tainted ivory, marking heroic tales of Undine and sea tales. Even the pillars, who held the temple ceiling intact, was decorated with mosaics of different fish portraits. The essence of the sea gave the shrine an aroma one would spend days on.

Naida took her time, past the elevated floor and water balance, she seriously didn't feel like meeting that girl once again. Her jet, black hair and perfect skin seemed so illuminating to guys. Not to mentino that voice of hers.

Each flight of stairs seemed to pass by like light, even if it took her atleast twenty seconds each step.

Finally, daylight rays pierced through the shadows of the temple entrance. Naida winced at the sight of them since she'd been in the dark dampness for so long. The warmth welcomed her as birds happily sang outside. Wings fluttering to the wind. Priests and civilians thought it was Sylph, who gave them all the freedom. Too bad she didn't have wings either.

Many tourists and visitors glanced at Naida curiously. Probably wondering her odd skin color, whom slightly took a shade of light blue, but soon returned to whatever they were doing. Seeing that Shanice was too busy practicing her dance, the girl sighed in relief and made her way to the docks. The little waterfall, in the forest what her favorite hideout, and relaxation spot. Though she always had to go through Shanice and her gang before reaching it.

After finally reaching her destination, the sound of cascading water, creating mist that surrounded the areas calmed her senses. The tingling sensation of tiny dropplets of water, that burst on her skin made her world happy, something she always wanted.

Her world was going to last just a few more hours…… until the moon peeked from its slumber.

* * *

The evening stage was filled with luminous lights, from white magic. But what caught Naida's attention the most, was the Water Seal, that remained in the middle of the village, as a huge fountain. It glowed a pale blue, and emitted a strong aura she could sense. Wait…… she could sense auras? Since when?

"Naida! My child! There you are!" Gremis touched the child's shoulder, "Don't just stand there, come! Eat with us! It's a feast, in honor of Undine!"

Before she could react, he grabbed her hand and rushed to the buffet feast on the docks.

Her hunger wasn't booming, so she just watched Shanice and her friends chit-chat from the corner of her eye.

The cool breeze from the ocean twirled and swept past the crowd of people. Naida couldn't help but feel it like an odd blowing breeze. Everything seemed to quiet down as someone made their way up the stage and cired out to the audience, "IT'S TIME! For our calling of the gods! Our opening ceremony will start with the tales that have been passed generation over generation! Please welcome wizarden priest, master Cynefrid!"

Cynefrid, whom Naida recognized as the highest ranked priest over atleast six large villages like Thoda, stepped up on stage. Everyone cheered as his long robe, incrested with several sapphires and aquamarines, slipped up the stairs. Cynefrid held his left hand up in the air, motioning the crowd to remain silent. He paused, then looked up and wavered his hand in the air, as if drawing a symbol. The pattern he made suddenly seemed to glow out of thin air. Piercing rays of light shone as the symbol represented water.

"It was……" he began, "over a million years ago. Our elemental goddess, Spirit of Life, gave birth to our world we live in now," the symbol had changed to various glowing illustrations, following the tale as it passed, "She lived on for many centuries, and never aged. Her desires for our world to be at peace were more than just a mere dream. After watching men suffer and die, for such a foolish cause, she has given birth to all other elemental Goddesses and Gods," an illustration of the goddess illuminated. Her robes were far more superior like than any other robes Naida had seen. Magnificent, pure white hair flowed through the wind as she gracefully walked on the sea, "All of each who bare different and unique elements. Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, Ground, Water, Darkness, Light, Molecule and Eternal Sword. Water Spirit and Goddess, protects our village Thoda. And hereby bless us with eternal harmony. Goddess of Life shall visit us tonight…… Undine shall too. It is in our grand-respects that we shall greet thou," with that, the last illustration of sea water faded into nothing-ness. What confused Naida the most, was why they never showed Undine. It was, after all, a celebration in her honor.

"Shanice, chosen one. Please step up upon the Water seal and call upon the Gods!"

The dark-haired girl obeyed and held up her ritual staff. She made her way to the seal as everyone followed her steps.

Shanice borded the seal and waited for the music to start. Her elegant robe pooled and layed motionless after her last step.

Finally, the melody commenced. The water chosen had stretched her legs and bounded. Twirling, stepping in elegant taste, Naida had to admit, this dance was well choreographed.

Bells jingled from her staff at the step she took. Suddenly, the seal's carved symbols and ancient text glowed bright blue. The music ended and shanice posed as if she was the greatest person on earth. Her glimmering teeth were shining. She remained on the seal and waited, like everyone, for the Goddess.

Naida's eyes widened in amazement as a figure seemed to rise on the seal, as if there were a warp hole she'd be floating up from.

"Chosen…… where is the chosen?" it demanded in a soft ethereal voice.

Shanice proudly kneeled, "I kneel before you, great Goddess. For I, Shanice Fleta, am the water chosen."

The glowing white figure opened her eyes. She was indeed beautiful as legends said and graceful. The Goddess of Life looked at Shanice for an instant and brought a hand up to her forehead. Everything was silent. She blink and removed her hand, "You are not the right chosen……" The glowing figure then turned to Naida and smiled, "There you are…… Undine."

* * *

A/N: Eh, well that's what I've got for now. So much work to do now, damn teachers. Anyways, please review. I apologize fur such a rush in the story. Months seem to pass by in like, seconds. But I promise to make it better next time. 

Other summon spirits are on their way!

REEEVIIEWWW!


	2. Meeting Summon Spirits

_**Once Human, Maiden of the Mist**_

**Chapter II**: _Summon Spirits of Elements_

**Disclaimer**: Billy-billy, bob, bob, bob, zap, boop.

**Translation**: I unfortunately do not own Tales of Symphonia, nor the Summon Spirits, nor ANYTHING :cries:

A/N: I'm sorry to break it to some of you. But this fic is following Undine. Oh no no, don't worry, all summon spirits will meet up and you'll get their share of the story. Eh hehe heheh.

* * *

This must have been a mistake. A grand mistake indeed. Her, a scrawny and weak child, actually turning out to be the Goddess and Spirit of Water. All this 'had' to be a mistake. Shanice was right, she was just someone who didn't fit in the world. Someone who didn't deserve fame, respect, or anything.

"Undine," the ethereal voice stated once again, "It's been so long…… Your trial as a human has been succeeded. You maintained your emotions, even when another mortal decided you were weaker. I am also proud that you didn't hate them, for what they have done."

She softly touched Naida's forehead as her body started to glow light blue. Naida winced at a burning sensation upon her arm. As she looked, a dark navy blue marking appeared. This was a symbol for waves. The burn had spread throughout her upper body, then stopped. The light that emitted ceased it's mystical glow.

Shanice glared from her spot with clenched fists, 'how dare she, take my spotlight! I don't believe, SHE, out of all people on earth, is Undine!' the cold hearted girl thought.

"My child……" started the Goddess, "You have yet, many trials to face. For now, you are to reunite yourself with the other Spirits of elements. God of Molecules, Maxwell, shall wait for you at the entrance of Thoda. Thou shall greet him and he 'shall' guide you to your destined place."

Her mystically, glowing figure started to fade as everyone stared in awe.

"Stay strong…… Maiden of the Mist……"

Naida couldn't believe it at all…… she was the Maiden of the Mist, like the goddess stated. She suddenly started to feel faint, the nervous whispers, gasps and the cries the crowd emitted all seemed to sound like an underwater wall blocked her from existance. So distant……

The world shattered under her glaze, everything became too blurry…… Everything blacked-out.

* * *

Strong rays of light pierced through thin curtains and stroked the small bed by a breezy window with warmth.

Had last night's event been just a dream? What had been just a blurr, seemed so real. So real it was fresh in her mind. And so fresh in her mind, that she dreamt about, what seemed like, the future. Strange, new figures. There were around ten of them. Some seemed like monsters while others seemed angelic. She had even felt herself…… much taller, a bit more older, and the form of her body seemed…… like she always wanted it to be. But before Naida could know more about what was going on in her dream, she felt a warm wave of heat cover her entire body. A bright reddish glow replaced the darkness behind her eyelids, as she stirred groggily.

"You are finally awake!"

Naida's eyes shot open as she recognized the face that greeted hers. It was Cynefrid. The same man that told the tales about the Goddess of Life. He wore a different robe this time. Instead of jewels incrested upon the torso, a long and wide strip of olive green silk cascaded down. The silk was tied at the bottom by a golden crest, leaving one wider end, freely flowing to the rhythm of the wind breezes. It's matching round hat gave Naida a feeling of him as a very wise person. What held the girl's most astonishment was the staff he held firmly between his grip. It was a pure golden baton with elegant feather-like, short blades jutting out. But in the center, where a hollow was present, there was a huge glowing, fushia orb.

"I have been watching you through years now. Ah, you have grown so much since I have first seen you. Undine, we must start our journey to the destined place immediately!" Cynefrid ushered.

He had called her Undine! The Maiden of the Mist! So everything wasn't a dream after all.

"Wh-wha? You, me, who? D-destiny!" she stuttered at the shock.

"Ah, too much to explain! Pack up, we shall depart before sun-set."

The new chosen of Water stared at his departure, then at the room she was resting in. It was obviously not hers. Bright, dry, warm, welcoming, and carefree. There were various items, maps and work utensils discarded on shelves. A golden globe of the world was slowly spinning by itself. Naida went to go observe it and noticed a map on the desk. It had a red, glowing dot on a miniature island with the clear markings: Exile, your position.

She gasped. Was she really on this small island, surrounded by endless sea? Thoda was atleast around the world from her, it was impossible to get back. The Water Goddess touched the glowing dot and gasped as she saw her own hand. It had become blue! She rushed outside to the nearest small pond, not paying any attention to Maxwell who seemed surprised to see her up to quickly. Gazing at the sight that nearly made her faint, she gaped. Her body, head to toe, was covered in what seemed like blue skin. The markings on her arm and upper torso were as visible as ever. The once, beautiful sky blue eyes, had turned crimson blood.

Naida had thought herself a monster, and now actually believed she was one. Burrying her face in her hands, she muttered, "they were right……"

Maxwell had made his way to her slumped figure and lightly touched her shoulder, "Ah, your appearance. You must not worry, for I find you as radiantly beautiful as the sea itself!" she chuckled. Naida just shook her head in disbelief and refused to get up.

It was true that she felt much more healthy, great, energetic and even her hair was as solf as silk, but she wasn't satisfied with her looks at all.

"Your appearance matters not. For we must depart on our journey. Trust me, you are more beautiful than any other girl on the face of this earth!" he stated as Naida slowly looked up.

"E-everyone will hate me…… Everything's going to be worst. Even master Gremis will have to pick on me at this state!"

The elder shook his head and continued, " They have respect for you. Your powers are immense. Use them wisely. And as for your physical being. Please, believe me. Your skin color, hair, eyes and other features that will soon come, are unique. Maybe not normal, but I believe that you shouldn't listen to what others say. Either they appreciate you or not, you must go on in life. And, what makes you prettiest inside is your own personality. I must say that even your appearance is radiant, Undine."

Undine sighed and looked once more into the reflection of the pond. She began to realize that she hadn't payed much attention to how everything looked once they weren't being concentrated on at a time. For once in her life, she felt quite…… special. The blue-skinned water Spirit smiled, since such a long time, and hugged the old man, as if he were her grand-father.

"Now, now there, I speak truth. Never shall the Spirit of Molecules lie!" Maxwell smiled, then whispered, "Oh alright, maybe once. But! Go on, get packed."

The Water Goddess looked at him quizically, "Thoda's atleast a million miles from here. How am I supposed to get packed?" she watched the elder gaze upon the sea and chuckled.

"Now, I should have known better…… Ah, well…… shall we start our journey then? I want you to swim in to the far north while I transport myself over there. Swim until land comes in sight!" Maxwell pointed in the direction where a gentle zephyr blew, "I bid you farewell, and good luck!" before Naida could even ask how on earth she was to swim that far, he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Looking around frantically for any sign of him, she gaped at his disappearence.

"Across…….. the SEA!" she yelled to no one in particular. Undine gazed out into the sea. It shimmered at the rays of sunlight, giving it a beautiful glow. The reflections seemed just like golden snakes slithering on the horizon of the sea. The halo of the sun, who had just woken up from its slumber seemed to be looking upon the earth, smiling warmly to newcomers.

The darker parts seemed to be eerie to her for once in her life. Especially when she'd have to swim through that. Why couldn't he just teleport himself and her too, to make things easier. Waiting for her to go across that ocean would also likely take a while. Even if it WAS a long way….. I guess staring after the dancing waves wouldnèt help either.

Undine flinched at the contact of the cold sea water, but it actually felt pretty relaxing. The cool wet-ness carressed her bare foot as it moistened her dry skin. She gulped and finally walked to the deepest part she could reach with her feet. The goddess dived in, and easily pierced through through the water like a fish. It felt like the entire sea seemed to carry her to her desires. She opened her eyes to see where this invisible force came from and gasped. Quickly closing her mouth, in fear of drowning, nothing happened. The dark clear ocean welcomed her, Undine never saw the underwater ocean so clearly…… and was this really oxygen she was breathing in? She smiled at her freedom and explored furthermore her new abilities. Swimming around swiftly, around schools of fish and even around dangerous water beasts. They somehow seemed to welcome her as she floated by past them.

Time slowly flew by as the young blue-skinned girl finally remembered that she had to cross the ocean. Undine blinked as she finally emerged her head of of the water, to see where she had ended up. Five words: In-the-middle-of-nowhere.

"Glad to see you found your little domain hmm?"

She froze at the impact of the words. Turning around, Maxwell stood there, slightly floating above the water.

"Well shall we go to our destined place now? I've heard that Efreet has already arrived as well as Gnome! Luna, Volt and the others are making their way there already. I must say, poor Origin. He's been waiting quite awhile now."

Before Undine could even reply, she felt herself being pulled into what seemed a large dark tunnel. They travelled so fast that upon arrival, she was shot atleast ten meters from the tunnel.

"Oof!" came muffled crie came from the figure she had landed on, "Hey what's the big idea!" A large, slightly pudgey and round teenager stood up, pushing Undine off. She wasn't stunned by the behavior since the goddess was already used to that kind of treatment.

The large boy scampered back to his feet as he observed Undine. His eyes soon gleamed as he tried to fix his hair as best possible. She immediately labelled him as, 'brat'. Well it was intuition, and senses.

"Hot-, I mean, sincerely sorry! Eh heh heh……." The brat nervously laughed, offering her his hand. His grasp seemed a bit too tight as she glared at him awkwardly, from "gnome's" hand to his face. A huge grin was plastered on the pudgy figure.

"I think you should let go Gnome……" a warm hand broke Gnome's tightened grip. The individual shot him an angered look as he tried getting Undine's attention away from the other man.

Undine assumed him to be Efreet, handsome fiery, red hair, spiked up on the sides. A warm smile greeted her surprised glance as she felt like evaporating away.

"Well look who's got to let her go now, hot head!" grabbing a hold of Efreet's metallic collar, Gnome lifted him up from the ground. To his surprise, the Fire God seemed perfectly emotionless.

"Let him down Gnome," a masculine, low voice rang through the clearing. This time, a tall and muscular man whom bared no shirt at all, stepped up. The earth God released Efreet at once and looked away, seemingly annoyed.

His shirtless body made Undine's cheeks slightly burn. Quickly trying to calm down before he noticed her, she too, looked away.

"Hey, I'm Origin. Pleased to meet you," he smiled.

Hesitating whether to talk or not, Undine gulped and responded, "Pleased to meet you too.

Suddenly, five portals opened up in different directions. Three little girls shot out from one, landing onto each other as they squeaked.

Another pulled out another girl, the other a dark man. Someone landed on Undine, feeling the pain of another's weight on her back, she stayed on the ground, dazed. Not noticing the few others that brutally arrived from the portals.

"Maxwell, could you be a little bit more gentle?" Origin sighed, helping some of them get up. Noticing the person he help, the shirtless man blushed, as the same went for the woman.

"Ahem……" she started, "I'm Luna," smiling cheerfully, trying to hide the fact that she already had feelings for him. A small bird had landed on her shoulder.

"Ouch, get off'a meeeeeee!" one of the little girls squeaked, pushing off the other.

"Owwwiiiee, Yutis, can you get any heavier?"

"You're foot's on my hair!"

The three children bickered at each other while two other men, one with spiky blonde hair and the other with dark hair pulled in a short pony tail glared at each other with hate pumping through their veins.

Meanwhile, a cold, icey gaze met the one's of Undine.

"So…… We meet again hmm?" her voice was as cold as she seemed. This sent chills down Undine's back as she recognized this tone.

"Sh-……. Shanice!"

"That's right! Nice to meet you too Naida," Shanice sneered. She too, seemed different from last time Undine met her which was only just yesterday. Short, volumed hair, not to mention colder eyes and grey skin, "Well, aren't you ever happy to see me?"

"I…… I had no idea……"

"That's because you were always hiding in that temple of yours! If you seen earlier, my skin was also getting pale…… Maxwell has done some tricks with his magic and sped time up until it reached the festival of Ice. Meanwhile before that festival, I had moved the day after to Flanoir. For me, it was two whole years before this day. Though time had gone back to its original state now."

Undine was speechless. So everyone here had the time speed up until it was the their time of the year except her. And it was just her luck that Shanice was there to make her quest to being succesful, painful.

"PLEASE! SETTLE DOWN!" Six Maxwells were now facing all ten Summon Spirits, everything fell silent. Raising his hand high above, revealing a long magical staff, a bright light emitted from it as diagrams and pictures were surrounding the cluster of Gods and Goddesses, "Let me explain the mission first! Then, you may fight," Maxwell chuckled and ignored the dath-glare given by Origin.

"First off!" An image that resembled the one carved upon the temple Undine stayed in appeared, "Welcome to the team! Our goal is to surpass each and every obstacle reserved for the protectors of…… well, shall I say fate. As your first clue,

This land is in the far South,

It's heat will twist that tongue in your mouth,

Try to keep the source pure,

Or the man shall be in torture,

This seal is the Fire seal,

Don't waste you breath and squeal,

Because it will be an ordeal,

Don't hesitate to remove his mask of steel,

By peeling that banana's peel."

Everything remained silent…… or must I add a very awkward silence……

"Uh, well good luck! I shall see you at the seal of Fire! Head south to the desert of Triet. Til' then!" Maxwell, the molecule wizard vanished in a matter of seconds along with his clones.

"How long did he take to make up that poem?" Gnome raised one of his thick eyebrows.

"My guess, on the spot……" Origin sighed.

So this is how their quest started.

* * *

A/N: Bah, XD ahahaha, I'm so sorry for the seriously lame poem. I thought Maxwell had a character of humour and so I thought I'd make him funny!

Poor Undine, surrounded by countless hot men.

Yay please review!


	3. Fire Seal

**Once Human, Maiden of the Mist**

Chapter III: **_Fire Seal_**

Disclaimer: ahem I do not own Tales of Symphonia, very unfortunately.

A/N: teeheeheehee……. They will invent Apple, Pineapple and stuff Gel soon, as well as starting to test on Suuuuummmoooon Spiiiirrriiiiits. laughing like a disturbed child. The names of the places in the World of Thethe'alla and Sylvarant are changed, everything evolves in life! Don't worry, you'll recognize them.

PS: Thank you to aaaalll reviewers, to make Lenne happy, review! There are so many people who read without reviewing, makes Lenne saaad :(

* * *

. 

"Yah, so……how long have we been walking for?" Gnome let out a frustrated sigh, while kicking around a rock upon the dusty ground. He already felt like wet dust after the climate that had changed drastically, from a lush green forest, with endless passage of shade, to a dry and scorching desert. Sand surrounded their vision and were often mirages that could fool any's eyes. Many of the demons that had attacked them were weak serpents, nevertheless, gave a hard time to the group of Spirits with the blazing sun.

"Shut up Gnome," Volt had snapped at him, feeling his anger rise. This wasn't just once the Earth God had asked that same question.

"Why don't you shut up TOO. You're not the one with dark hair and clothes," Shadow had shot him a purely dark glare. The Thunder God didn't retort back, instead glared back.

Undine already felt like she was evaporating herself, and too weak to try and split them apart. Instead, she gazed out to the dunes of sand trying to find any sign of civilization.

"Break it up you two," muttered Origin, himself too tired as well. Celsius was trying to keep her hair covered with a cloth, seeing her raven hair would attract too much heat. She was one to lose a significant amount of energy from the high temperature, and was on the verge of collapsing and not to mention "melt."

Efreet, who seemed not only unharmed, but glowing from the rays of sunlight and seemed almost angelic. He was carrying the three children who were called Sylph when united as they peacefully sleept his his strong arms, casting jealousy over all of the other Summon Spirits. Luna kept the small golden bird on her shoulder who seemed to have taken refugee under her long golden hair, away from light. This climat made travelling almost impossible to go through.

"U-Undine…… My sexy water goddess…… Can't you…… like, shoot water out of your hand or something?" Gnome took out a random pink ribbon from his pocket, usually used for girl protection garments, and cliped it on his head, casting little shadow upon his hair, "So Celsius……… my cool beauty……… could freeze it for me and make some sorta ice bed………"

Shanice looked up from that comment, and narrowed her eyes, "I wouldn't freeze HER water even is she would be our last hope of life," she snapped icily, some energy returning into her veins.

The Water Spirit had ignored that comment and sighed, "I don't know how to use water yet…… What is it that we need to feel? Anger? Remorse? Right now, all I know to use it a simple old sword I took from the Water Shrine before I left," having to use a lot of effort, admitting this due to the lack of water, her throat became even more dry. Besides that, no one in the whole group knew how to even emit a wisp of their element.

"Less talking, more walking," coarsely muttering through gritted teeth, Celsius pushed Undine aside while walking forth past the group.

Luna raised an eyebrow at such behavior and whispered to Naida, "Tell me the story after we find Triet?"

She nodded. How on earth was she ever to get along with the Spirit of Ice?

* * *

. 

"OH MY GOD!" Unfortunately for the keepers of the sacred Oasis, used for Spiritual beliefs, Gnome had dived, head first into the clear blue water. Splashing happily and tasting it's great pristine cool-ness, he laughed……. A bit disturbingly.

"Young Earth master! Please do not do this to our sacred oasis!" Efreet's father had gasped in plee, trying to get Gnome out as swiftly as possible. Feeling jealousy over the God of Obnoxious-ness for having such a cool-off from their journey in which they didn't get a chance of trying, they all sighed in defeat.

"Aedus!" A pure squeal of joy echoed through the dusty grounds of Triet.

"Mother!" Efreet hugged his mother happily. After such a long time, he was finally able to see his family again.

"Please, please! Come in! Our temple with ease your travels. One room is to be shared with a person, seeing that we have other guests from Meltokiok and Sybakatar," rushing her new visitors into the ratherly, very large temple, Undine immediately spotted Celsius asking Efreet to be his roomate (for all you dirty thinkers out there, think of this: NO). After blushing several shades, he nodded and couldn't help but grin.

'Well looks like she already found who she's going to be hitting on next,' Naida looked away, and started walking to the nearest room. She was used to this, no one ever liked her……. Excluding Gnome…… and this was going to haunt her through her whole life. They were eleven anyways, so why bother?

Just before she could open the wooden door to her room, a soft hand carressed her own and whirled her around. Staring wide-eyed at the blonde individual who seemed shy to talk, she wouldn't help but take a glance at his features.

Medium built body, wheat-blond hair elegantly brushed up with cute spike-like strands, not to mention the tight shirt showing off pretty much all of his build up due to sweat, and the humidity. (A/N: too bad he had to be an electrical ball.)

Flushed by her unvoluntary eye shift, Undine blushed crimson but tried to remain calm. Volt looked surprised to see someone quiet act that way but ignored it nonetheless.

"There's me, you, little children, obnoxious fat man, and emotionless person left. Do you mind if I pick you?" the Thunder God motion towards the remaining people as Luna and Origin had already chosen to be roomates.

Quickly doubting she heard him saying something, anything, else that being roomates with HER, she shook her head and said, "Of course, I don't mind."

"HEY HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Gnome belowed, reaching out to grab Undine by the arm, "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

She raised an eyebrow and smile apologically and entered the room, basically running away from him. Sylph, or rather the three little girls giggled madly, clinging onto Shadow, who seemed quiet and collected.

He was stuck……. A-l-o-n-e……… a random echoe ran through the empty, deserted, and dusty hall……

* * *

. 

"Welcome! Welcome all," Maxwell has welcomed the fellow Spirits to the dining table where tons of colorful meals and fruits rested upon the table. The room was decorated with various tapestry and jewels which gave the chamber a delightful radiance.

Efreet smiled proudly at the amazement from his new fellow friends. He felt so confident for her new upcoming challenge the day after tomorrow. It felt like being on top of the highest mountain where no winds can blow you off.

"Please! There may be much confusion tonight but everything shall be explained carefully. First! We dine!" and with those words the Spirit of Molecules raised his cup as so everyone mimicked his action.

Dinner passed well and conversations carried on amongst each other, yet there were still tense silences between certain rivals. Once in awhile, Naida could sometimes see glares casted from Shanice when she spoke to Efreet as for Volt and Shadow weren't making any contact at all.

It was an evening to learn much about, everyone had their own history of life in ever aspect one could wonder and even Gnome had painful memories of the past.

Yet there were mysterious questions still lingering in the air. How had everyone been united when it was only the Water Summon Spirit year? Shanice had also mentioned about moving to Flanoir, but all Undine recalled was spending one night at Maxell's then zoomed off to meet the others. How Celsius have possibly travelled like that in so little time?

A ringing chime soon interrupted her thoughts as well as conversations. Origin had stood up from his seat and clearly announced, "Everyone…… Please," the voices died down and all eyes were upon the standing man, "This whole journey is honourable from the gods and goddesses that have picked us as their Guardians. We shall not deceive them and turn back on our fates…… But I must warn all that these trials hold consequences. Efreet, Spirit of Fire," Aedus nodded, "The day after tomorrow shall you face your trial, but it isn't I who decides what you shall face. We will only discover this once we enter the temple."

Efreet nodded once again. What could happen?

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen, now that, THAT's over with, you must all be quite confused about appearences. Sudden growth of height many inches and all, but let me tell you, this is the future! Right after the final year which is the celebration of Shadow! Origin was the first, and then it was Volt. So Origin started at the age of eight while Volt began at nine years old. Get it? Everyone followed then and you are now eighteen! It's the travellign in time my friends!"

Everyone gaped. Undine couldn't believe it, she thought about her new appearance but she imagined it was part of the transformation.

"But do not worry!" his voice boomed, "Do not think many years of life have been wasted because you are now living eternally with everlasting youth! Heh, yes, yes, my wrinkles I chose them," Maxwell waved his hand dismissively, "Makes you look wiser ya know? Ah yes, well don't forget, eternal until you get killed that is. So don't die on me! AH! Biggest news! They finally invented transportable medicinal gel! Look!" The God of Molecules took a whole plate full of jelly-like subtances formed in a small sphere. He poked one and it wobbled. Soon, there were colourful jellies thrown into the air, caught by each individual in the room.

Gnome was the first to shout in glee. His pudgy face lighting up with delight over the somewhat great news, stuffing his gel in his mouth, "I habe someting no humans, elbes nor half-elbes doooo! Ahahahahahahahhaa!" his muffled cry rejected many pieces of the medicine onto the floor disgusting the group of Spirits.

Everything went silent again. No one could believe their ears, or more like, no one could believe the message that was sent to their brains. Eternal life and youth……

Was this actually what some wanted?

* * *

. 

Luna raised a questioning eyebrow, "So she kinda bullied you when you were young…… okay well, when you were still, uhm…… were you the third right after Volt?"

Undine nodded slowly, leaning against the dimly lit walls of the room. The moon crept slowly up, stars accompagning it's illumination of the lands.

"Right so you two knew each other and she bothered you until the age of ten huh?" The Spirit of Light sighed, "Well, she shouldn't be the one holding the grudge now. But I'm sure Celsius is going to realize it sooner or later. Besides, we're all stuck together until the end of time," her words seemed so peaceful and simple, yet the Spirit of Water did feel a bit more confident, "So? Actually believe that we'll never die?" she went on.

Undine started up lazily at the sandy-cream-coloured ceiling lost in her own thoughts, "Hmm, I don't feel any more powerful, but I do feel…… tall……"

The blonde laughed while carressing the feathers of her faithful bird companion resting upon her shoulder, "Well, I bet everyone does. Anyways, I wonder what we've been doing all this time, those years… lost."

The blue-skinned girl closed her eyes and shrugged. Maybe floating in the middle of nothing seemed like an idea not too far-fetched after all.

A sudden knock interrupted the friendly atmosphere as a voice behind the door spoke slyly, "I humbly ask for the Light and Water Spirit, hereby sent by the leader of Meltokiok and Sybakatar clusters to meet us in the salon room if you please."

The two girls looked at each other as the footsteps died away.

"Wonder what it's for," Undine muttered. Observing the medicinal gel she had received from the feast. It shone radiantly red, somehow making her fingers hidden by it's jelly substance a darker shade when viewd by the opposite side.

"Who knows, I've heard they have really smart students at Sybakatar and that Meltiokok was looking for a new reasearch project," the small bird had flown off Luna's shoulder and zoomed out of the window as soon as they got up.

In the distance, they could hear the same sly voice, booming from the outside of their neighbor's room.

* * *

. 

"Ah, please sit down!" A tall, skinny man motioned towards a chair after Origin had appeared through the doorway. The candlelights illuminated the dusty walls but the moon enlightened the sinister ambiance. His long gown with embroided golden patterns shone brightly, demonstrating his high class, "I am Hycrotash Reetner, pleased to meet you," his grin bared golden teeth, "as I've heard, you and all your friends are chosens destined to fulfill a destiny within a path of power am I not correct? Right now our mana is being controlled by one tree, but that one tree is looking a bit withered nowadays. So the Gods and Goddesses have each chosen guardians to maintain our mana."

"Accurate yes," muttered Origin, eyes gleaming of spite towards the very man in front of them, "Although I presume we would be not working for you in any matters."

"Of course not! All I'm asking, in which you already have, is increase your duty to the whole wide world!"

The moon crept slowly higher into the sky, having it's rays of dim light penetrate less through the brick windows.

"And how can we achieve that?" The God of all Summon Spirits narrowed his eyes to slits.

A knock at the door followed by Gnome's complaints showed the presence of the rest as the leader of Meltokiok bowed and left without another word.

"That, my friend, will be attained by experiments," another man had appeared behind the one of the pillars, obviously picking up the previous conversation. His ominous grey eyes observed the male before him as Hycrotash went to go explain a bit to the rest of the Summon Spirits.

"Experiments? We will not submit ourselves to uselss experiments. If it is merely to duplicate our existence, all you will achieve is chaos!"

"What we are trying to do is discover more about summon spirits, so we could ourselves, produce unlimited mana. Our world shall be flourished and joy will spread amonst us," the man's long black hair flowed to the breeze as he ignored Origin's protest, "We will achieve eternal happiness, this is what you were created for was it not?"

"Don't make me laugh," Origin muttered, "All you want to gain is the mana for yourself Nebilim! You do not desire to share this with the whole world," the darker individual chuckled lightly.

"Now, now dear Hyphisteus, we have only known each other at the age of six. Why would you judge me now?" His smile grew wider.

"Because I just don't trust you," he spat. Within a few moments, Origin turned around and left without another word. Outside, just as he predicted, his fellow friends were already rejecting the idea in a tense conversation with Hycrotash.

"I am NOT going to become a lab rat!" Gnome interjected raising his fist.

"I don't want to become a hamster! Hamsters are cute but not meant to be tested!" Yutis squeaked, scowling at the tall man.

"How dare you think there should be more of us when we're already doiong our best to help this world?" Celsius shot him her icey glare.

Maxwell had unfortunately left Triet to attend his daily ritual, tending to the Great Kharlan tree, so his opinion wasn't to be included until his return.

"Now, please, it is for the peace of the world," he tried to settle them down, but to no avail.

"We are already working on that. I assume we'll let you know if we need help sustaining our world," Undine spoke up, as everyone nodded in agreement. Hycrotash sighed in defeat and left without another word though everyone felt that it wouldn't be last time they see his malicious eyes.

* * *

. 

"I'm…… going……. To……. DIE!" Gnome collaspsed on the floor, his clawed gloves dropping dead with a loud clank. His hands twitched, as the right grasped for the nearest towel to hide it's swollen red injury.

"Origin is making us train too hard!" all three little girls, Sylph exclaimed heaving their own weapons on the table.

Since the first ray of sunlight appeared in the sky, Origin had woken everyone up in attempt to awaken some sort of elemental power. Only Luna, Undine, Efreet and Celsius got that far, excluding Origin of course. Though all those five could do were little wisps of energy. Celsius probably got the farthest after freezing Gnome's right hand for touching her posterior.

"So emotions kinda control our powers," Luna quietly stated.

By the time the sun had already started to set, everyone settled in their rooms once again. The next day would be grand for Efreet, yet no one knew of the possible outcomes of that trial.

Dinner had passed slowly and peacefully as expected but no one had noticed Hycrotash's eyes, tracing along each Spirit. Nebilim had start few conversations with the Spirits surrounding him and was fairly loved by them all. Nice, attractive, and a moralistic person.

Origin observed him from a distance and sighed, 'Bewitching……'

Undine noticed his trouble features and raised a questioning eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

The older man shook his head and resumed to his soup.

The rest of the night went by without any delays as the moon walked over the sky silently. It's reassuring dim warmth occasinally carressing those who it touched.

Soon, the sun arose from it's slumber and glowered over the land it was shining upon.

"Rise an' shine beautiful!" Gnome's obnoxious voice rang through the corridor of dorms where everyone slumbered. Yet no answers or retorts rang back. He was….. Aloooone once again, "Gah! Everyone left without me! Oh my gosh! I hate you Efreet!"

It just happened to be that Efreet was in charge of morning alarm duty and left Gnome out…… Or maybe he just forgot.

* * *

. 

"You know, I just have a feeling we forgot something behind……" one of Sylph piped up noticing an empty space in the group.

"Oh…… right…… anyone see Gnome?" Efreet paused, looking back and forth as well, "Oops……"

Somehow in the far distance, they could hear someone complain…….

"There's no turning back now, we're almost there," Origin walked forth.

As mentioned, a hefty temple came into view as a small village surrounded it. Tall, brick fence stood proudly, casting a long shade amongst the endless dunes of sand. The temple itself seemed almost indestructible except for the few wooden structures.

"Guess I'll have to thank the villagers for this," Efreet mumbled, "They've done so much effort in building me my temple. Guess it's not so surprising, knowing how proud to know their child's the Summon Spirit huh?"

"Guess not. I'd be pretty much proud of my child too if that ever happened," Celsius' words seemed soothing, and sincere, a first to Undine's memory. Whenever they ever made eye contact, she'd narrow her eyes and look away almost instantly.

"Yeah……. Well you guys…… It's time!" The red-head smiled knowingly of his destiny. He'd be the first to achieve it and demonstrate how it would be done to the others.

The tallest male blonde walked in as a loud voice boomed over their heads, "Welcome! Please proceed to the center seal."

The solid and smooth textures of the walls, unlike the outside of the fortress bared markings of exploits done by the God of Fire in tales. Pillars similar to Undine's temple supported the heavy brick ceiling as they too bared imprints of various ancient tales.

The group halted at the seal's hard texture. The mythril used to build it was darkened by fire, burnt until it turned murky.

"Efreet, Spirit of Fire and son of our Hell Fire's Lord……" A gentle male voice blew from their surroundings, never appearing, "Pass thy test…… to become a part of…… me……"

The red-headed teen nodded, walking up to the glowing light, "You must face…… your opposite force…… if thou may lose…… your human appearance stays……. But if thou wins by beating Celsius," the Spirit of Ice froze as she looked at Efreet in disbelief, "You will be forced to keep your beast spirit I am afraid."

Many gasps erupted from the group. Celsius in particular shook her head vigorously taking a few paces back, "What! I only barely managed to freeze Gnome's hand! Nothing more! What makes you think-"

"You are more than ready. But I warn you, none of your group members may help, that is, only when you fail," the voice seemed to be losing it's tone slightly, "Now fight!"

Crumbling bricks grinded themselves together as everything seemed to arrage into a neat chamber, full of room. The room apparently absorbed mana as the carvings glowed bright red, sending a powerful jet of magitechnology mana towards Efreet. His eyes grew wide at the amazement of power flowing through his body, 'I…… don't…… want…….. to fight……. Celsius…… no!' his thoughts soom shattered as an unstable rage consumed his spirit.

Efreet's roar shattered many fragile objects upon stadiums as he fiercly swung his claws at walls, destroying the bricks as if they were but mere icicles. The beast-like appearance settled down as fire and heat swivelled around aimlessly.

He was no longer the handsome, fiery-headed leader-like male who once stood there, but an enormous monster with protruding horns, and a hard-rock tail connecting the end of his body. For some reason, he seemed to float despite his overly-large muscular arms, torso and claws.

"Wh-what do I- ah!" Shanice was throttled forward into the fire arena as for the rest of the Spirits were blocked out with a huge fire wall. She could already feel herself melt by the extreme heat emitting from her crush, "Efreet! Stop! It's me! Celsius!"

It was no use, the beast seemed to have understood no words at all, instead it clawed the floor, crushing the scriptures in the process while trying to get a hold of the Ice Spirit.

She could feel herself weaken in the heat of the battle when all she merely did was run or dodge……. Maybe it was already over for her.

Efreet came swooping down, stretching his humoungous wings in the small arena. His blazing eyes held no mercy and no love that had once filled them.

"Efreet, fight it back, you can't.. No, stop! STOP!" The blazing beast before the icy Princess closed on her but as he was about to swing his powerful fist, a dark barrier surrounded Celsius.

Origin whipped around to find Nebilim concentrating on a spot through the firewall, "Nebilim! Stay out of this! It's for her to-"

"Celsius can you hear me! This is Nebilim, your friend, just think about your powers, they have been unlocked already! Just concentrate!" The dark-haired man's brows furrowed together as he muttered other-wordly incantations.

Shadow felt like a huge wave of energy had just drained out of him, but nonethless the shock he remained calm and quiet…….

"Nebilim this is part of their trial! What are you doing!" The bewildered King of Spirits took him firmly by the shoulders and stared right into his eyes.

"Well if you're their leader, you should be guiding them…… So my guess is that you want them killed?" his dark grey eyes spoke truth, but Origin knew he was to make his team better by letting them find out by themselves, "Training won't help much……"

"Origin, he's right, Celsius is in grave danger…… She doesn't have the odds of winning if-"

"Look Volt, don't you think we would've had atleast ten Ice chosens with us then?"

The Ice Spirit's traumatized stare was soon replaced by deep breathing and fixed gaze at the clawing monster in which was determined to rid the barrier. A cold chill slipped throughout her body as she overflowed of power, the feeling was…… almost joyous. Nebilim, she'd have to thank them right after this.

As soon as the barrier dispersed, Efreet lunged out for the small figure entrapped in the corner but howled in pain as he drew back his claws. Celsius smirked as she admired her new glowing self in which her clothes were replaced by what the goddesses wore in the heavens.

"Beast!" she yelled as her own tackle brought the monster several paces back. It howlered once again then charged forward with an arrow of flames encircling himself.

Almost immediately the firewall had dropped, yet the same black barrier seperated the rest of the group from the real battle, though making it easier to peer through giving a tint of black shade.

"Ice Tornado!" A cool breeze swept past the arena as shards of everly-sharp ice circled the chamber, Efreet staggered back but didn't seem to be much effected as Celsius who had fallen after each strike.

The battle had lasted several hours until Celsius could no more stand. Undine winced within each hit her old-past enemy received. She knew that she hated her too……. But no such being desired or even deserved pain like that.

The barrier instantly tore apart after the Ice spirit, torn and gravely injured fell to the cement floor unconscius and oblivious to the threat opposing her. She had lost…… Yet the God of Hell Fire still seemed to be as berserked than ever.

"Why isn't he back to normal!" Undine dived down to the fallen Goddess and swiftly picked her up, dodging Efreet's blow then softly layed her ex-foe out of danger.

Origin unsheathed his sword then replied in an indifferent tone, "It's our turn. And……… Like Nebilim said, everyone's powers are now unlocked as well. Maybe Efreet will still have a chance of having a bit of humanity left if we defeat him……. Now attack!"

* * *

. 

A/N: Yay! So long….. I'm sorry if the beginning was very boring but meh. Please read on and REVIEW! Yes? Ohh important fact, do not forget the forbidden book of drakness said to have powers to revive people called: Necronomicon


End file.
